


Petición

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Party, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Relationship Discussions, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Un pequeño malentendido dará un peculiar resultado.





	Petición

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Grainne se celebraría en la residencia de Diarmuid. Arturia como buena amiga se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con los preparativos y a ella se anexó Gilgamesh, quien no perdía oportunidad para pasar tiempo con la rubia.

Acordaron dividirse las tareas finales: Diarmuid se quedaría en la casa terminando de preparar bocadillos, Arturia iría a comprar las decoraciones y Gilgamesh muy a regañadientes se encargaría de ir a la tienda a recoger el pedido de cajas con botellas de champán para esa noche.

La rubia fue la primera en llegar a la casa. Diarmuid le había dado una llave a ella y otra a Gilgamesh para ahorrar tiempo y ser más eficientes en caso de que tuvieran que separarse para cumplir con los pendientes, como justamente había sucedido hoy, que era el día de la fiesta y por ende el más caótico.

Cargando una bolsa llena de papeles de colores, serpentinas y globos, la mujer se dirigió a la cocina donde Diarmuid estaba poniéndole una ramita de eneldo a los canapés de salmón.

—Ya estoy aquí —Se anunció, mientras dejaba la bolsa en una silla y luego se acercó a mirar los bocadillos— ¿Aún no llega Gilgamesh? —preguntó.

—No, pero hace poco llamó, dijo que ya venía con el champán y que más me valía que ya estuvieras aquí cuando él llegara —comentó mientras observaba como su amiga se comía su segundo canapé— Arturia de hecho, me alegra que llegaras antes que él, necesito pedirte un favor.

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco y sonrió apenada. 

—Lo siento ya no me comeré ni uno más —dijo y se dirigió a donde había dejado la bolsa con adornos— me pondré a decorar —Le comunicó, pero el pelinegro la detuvo.

—Aún es temprano, tenemos bastante tiempo para eso, el favor que quiero pedirte es otro...

La joven mujer de brazos cruzados, parecía analizar las palabras de su amigo.

—Por favor Arturia, si no lo practico voy a ponerme muy nervioso y quiero que sea perfecto —El pelinegro hizo el gesto de súplica que siempre usaba con ella para que lo ayudara con algo que se le estaba dificultando. La rubia suspiró.

—Está bien ¿qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó.

Diarmuid le dio instrucciones mientras se lavaba las manos en el fregadero. 

—Sólo quédate ahí de pie mientras yo ensayo lo que voy a decir y cuando haga la pregunta dices que sí y me sigues la corriente ¿de acuerdo? —pidió su confirmación.

—De acuerdo —Le contestó.

El hombre de ojos amarillos fue a pararse frente a ella y empezó.

—Grainne...

.............

 

Afuera de la casa, Gilgamesh acaba de estacionarse, sin embargo necesitaría ayuda del mestizo pelinegro para cargar las cajas, así que entró a la residencia con su llave y se dirigió a la cocina, puesto que el anfitrión se había quedado a cargo de los bocadillos.

Cuando estaba a dos pasos de entrar, escuchó la voz del mestizo, pero cuando estuvo frente a la puerta lo vio arrodillado frente a Arturia, mostrando un anillo en una pequeña caja aterciopelada.

—Y sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí, así que ¿te casas conmigo? —Fueron la palabras que salieron de los labios de Diarmuid.

Arturia se quedó en silencio observando el anillo por un momento, hasta que el pelinegro le hizo una seña moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. 

—Sí —contestó ella sin emoción en su voz.

El hombre asintió.

—Entonces debo sacar el anillo delicadamente y... —De un momento a otro, Gilgamesh se abalanzó sobre Diarmuid derribándolo, y empezó a golpearlo.

—¡GILGAMESH! ¡NO! ¡PARA! —gritó Arturia que miraba horrorizada como los dos hombres se tiraban puñetazos mientras forcejaban en el suelo.

Desesperada, tomó una jarra de agua y la vació sobre ellos. Al instante, se detuvieron, Diarmuid se volteó tosiendo pues casi todo el contenido de la jarra había caído sobre su rostro, en tanto el rubio se levantó hábilmente y se fue hacia la mujer tomándola por los hombros.

—¡¿Por qué le dijiste que si?! —preguntó molesto, su cabello estaba mojado y goteaba, pero sus ojos eran fuego ardiente de ira, mientras su respiración era irregular— Si quieres casarte, podemos hacerlo hoy mismo Arturia, tú y yo, sólo tengo que...—Las palabras del hombre se quedaron en el aire, la rubia impulsivamente había chocado sus labios con los de él.

Cuando se separaron, la mujer le puso una mano sobre el rostro al rubio y lo miró a los ojos.

—Le dije que sí porque estaba fingiendo ser Grainne —Su voz era delicada tratando se tranquilizarlo— Diarmuid le va a pedir matrimonio esta noche y me pidió ayuda para ensayar su petición —El hombre escuchó atento y cuando hubo terminado la estrechó en sus brazos, Arturia le correspondió y pasados unos minutos se separaron.

—Gilgamesh discúlpate con Diarmuid —Le dijo la rubia en tono serio.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente y se volteó a ver al pelinegro que ya se había puesto de pie y tenía una mano cubriéndose un ojo. La rubia tuvo la intención de acercarse a él para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero Gilgamesh la detuvo tomándola del brazo sin lastimarla.

—Espero que la chica te diga que sí, pero yo amo a Arturia, así que cuida tus acciones, no vuelvas a usarla para tus tonterías —Le dijo crudamente y luego cargó a la rubia sobre su hombro— necesito hablar a solas con ella, voy a ocupar tu sala un rato.

Se giró y caminó hacia la entrada de la cocina con la joven a cuestas quien aprovechó para disculparse con el pelinegro. 

—Lo siento Diar ¿estás bien?—preguntó preocupada, pero el hombre le sonrió y le hizo una seña de que no se preocupara.

.............

 

En la fiesta, Grainne y Diarmuid estaban sentados en un sofá un poco apartados de los invitados, mientras la castaña contemplaba el anillo con una bonita perla rosada que adornaba su anular.

—Diarmuid ¿por qué Gilgamesh y tú tienen un ojo morado?—preguntó con curiosidad.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro. 

—Soy un caballero y no lo recuerdo —Su voz fue cordial— pero ¿sabías que esos dos al fin comenzaron a salir? —dijo señalando discretamente al rubio antes mencionado y a Arturia quienes en un extremo de la estancia, bailaban abrazados una pieza lenta.

Grainne los miró fascinada. 

—¿De verdad? Siempre supe que terminarían juntos, deberíamos hacerlos nuestros padrinos de boda—Soltó entusiasmada.

Diarmuid volvió a suspirar y finalmente le sonrió a su prometida.

—Como tú quieras.


End file.
